


A Lovely Place to Be

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot, Stress Relief, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “You’ve had a rough day, I can tell.”
Relationships: Artoria Pendragon | Saber/Tohsaka Rin
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Femslash February





	A Lovely Place to Be

"Rin?"

As she stepped into the house, Rin immediately let out a tired sigh, her body relaxing, her sore muscles loosening, just at the sound of Saber's voice in the dimly lit hallway. "It's just me." She rolled her neck as she shrugged her jacket off her shoulders as Saber walked out from the corridor, in her nightgown and shawl around her shoulders.

"I had a feeling that was you," Saber said as she and Rin sat down on the couch in the living room. The warmth was a welcome contrast to the cold outside world. "You've had a rough day, I can tell."

Frowning, Rin felt the days' worth of exhaustion settle. Tears pricked on the corners of her eyes, something she could usually suppress. After a night of training and the drudgery of school, with everyone either avoiding her or hanging on her every word like a leech, she was feeling particularly dissatisfied with the cold streets of Fuyuki, as well as men's wandering stares, and the long hours of loneliness seeping in.

She nodded, reaching out for Saber.

"I understand. I know it all too well, Rin." Saber replied, her voice soft and gentle. She let Rin into her warm arms, her presence already lifting Rin's spirits, even just a little. "I'll go and make you some tea. We can talk about your day."

"I'd like that. Thank you, Saber." Rin answered, a soft smile on her weary face.

Rin knew she could take care of herself; she was used to being alone. She never really let anyone take care of her, but when she just needed to rest, even for a little while, she could always count on Saber.

There was no other lovely place she would rather be than with Saber.


End file.
